


Where The Dark Things Are

by PastelAgender



Series: Transformers_Prime_AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelAgender/pseuds/PastelAgender
Summary: Hot Rod has a lot on his shoulders but how far will he go to prove his worth?
Relationships: Blaster/Oc (eventually), Blurr/Ricochet (Transformers), Hot Rod/Springer, Hubcap/Roadbuster (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl (Transformers), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Springer
Series: Transformers_Prime_AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974037
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Now For Something Completely Different

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ToraOkami303

It had been a calm day in the base for once until 3 speedsters started racing through the halls. Everyone tried to get out of the way as quickly as they could to avoid being run over by the racers. The blue racer shot his companions a smirk before speeding off at even faster speeds causing the other two to stop in their tracks. "Show off!!" The red mech shouted after his friend. He turned to the mech who was racing with them looking directly at the white and red mech. "Can you believe him, Drift? Just because Blurr has speed boosters he thinks he's better than us."

"I think it more has to do with him being a famous racer before the war than it does him thinking he's better than us, Roddy." Drift said. "Plus you were the one that suggested it. Don't get mad at Blurr because you suggested something he is obviously better than us at."

"I feel attacked. Thanks." Drift just smirked at Hot Rod before casually walking down the hall. Hot Rod followed after him apologizing to a couple bots along the way for almost running them over. The base they were in was kind of small and a bit crowded despite only a few Autobots remaining due to the war. Optimus and his group have left cybertron a while ago along with Prowl and his team. There was still no word from either group. The bots left on cybertron were trying to keep everything together the best they could with the lack of resources and being on a dying planet. Even though most of the decepticon high command were off-planet, the decepticons that remained were still causing trouble. Drift and Hot Rod walked into the command center only to be greeted by Chromia lifting Blades completely off the ground and throwing him into the nearest wall. "You think yer brothers woulda taught ya to watch what ya say. Come at meh like that again and I'll knock ya out."

"What he'd do this time?" Hot Rod said walking over to the blue femme.

"It's Blades. What do you think he did?" Elita-One said looking over Blaster's shoulder at the comms screen. "He needed to be thrown through a wall at some point."

"I think he was more thrown into a wall rather than thrown through it. He is still in the room." Drift looked over at the mech who was sitting on the ground groaning. "I'm going to comm First Aid to get his brother."

"Still nothing from the others?" Hot Rod asked walking over to Elita and Blaster. 

"Still nothing. I'm getting very concerned Optimus or Prowl would've sent something by now." Elita said standing up straight. "I hope that they are okay just unable to actually make contact with us. Let Hot Spot and Kup know we are going to have a meeting later to discuss our options."

"I'll be sure to do that, Elita. I take it you're gonna inform Mags?"

"Yes and you know he hates you calling him that." Elita let out a small laugh.

"What's he going to do? Ground me? I already don't have enough time to do anything fun between training to be a prime and combat training." Hot Rod flopped down in the closest empty chair. As soon as Hot Rod sat down the door opened up. Springer walked into the command center before focusing on the flame colored mech. Hot Rod immediately stood back up and practically ran over to the green mech. "You're back!! Mags said you guys wouldn't be finished with your mission for at least another half decaorn."

"We managed to finish earlier than expected. Plus I had a hyper racer to get back home to before Kup decided to make him run laps." Springer said with a small smirk.

"Well I'll be sure to inform Blurr of your arrival." A ting of amusement appeared in Hot Rod's EM field. 

Springer let out a small chuckle before picking Hot Rod up and throwing him over his shoulder. "I need to borrow this for at least a joor." He said as Hot Rod started laughing from his shoulder.

"Okay but be warned that we do have a meeting later and I expect both of you there no exceptions." Elita said smiling at the young couple. Springer gave a thumbs up before walking out carrying Hot Rod.

"Ya think they'da inform their creators 'bout their relationship by now." Blaster said turning back to his console. "Jazz-meister and Prowler still think Springs isn't interested in anyone."

"Give them time. They both have too much on their shoulders. They'll inform them when they are ready." Elita said. "Now do me a favor to send a message about the meeting to Kup and Hot Spot."

"Will do 'Lita. Want meh to inform Silverbolt as well? Or do ya want him ta sit this one out?"

"Let him be for now. After his teams last run in with the Rainmakers he needs to be with his brothers for now. Slingshot and Air Raid are still in the medbay." Elita turned to exit the command center before adding. "Be sure to tell Inferno that Red Alert needs a break."

"Ya be sure ta tell Toaster that his shift is comin up if ya find him."

"Will do." With that Elita walked out to attend to her duties.

\--------

Springer walked into the room the wreckers claimed as their rec room with Hot Rod still on his shoulder. He let the smaller mech down and pulled him over to the couch. Springer sat down and pulled Hot Rod onto his lap. Hot Rod snuggled into him immediately. “I missed you.” He said looking up at the green mech.

“I missed ya too, Roddy. Now tell me everything that has happened since I left on my mission.”

“There’s still no word from Optimus or the others. Elita is starting to get a bit worried. Silverbolt’s team is currently out because of a run-in with the Rainmakers. Chromia threw Blades into a wall. And Drift has called me a dumbaft at least 50 times."

"It would've been more but you've actually been pretty good recently." Drift said leaning against the top of the couch next to where the couple was sitting. Roadbuster came around the couch and sat down next to them.

"Hot Rod? Good? I think you need a processor scan Drift." Roadbuster said looking at the swordmech.

"Maybe so but he hasn't caused as much trouble as he could have."

"Both Elita and Chromia have been keeping me busy. As long as Optimus is still unreachable the duties of Prime fall on me. Though Elita, Chromia, Ironhide, and Mags keep it from overwhelming me for now. Because Optimus still has the matrix with him I'm not officially a Prime just yet." Hot Rod said leaning his helm against Springer's chest. "Anyways where's your tiny buddy, Buster?"

"Hubcap went to help Blaster the second we got back to base. Something about a meeting happening later that Blaster needs to be apart of and needs someone to cover comms."

"Oh yeah, me and Springer have to head to that meeting later. Elita wants every team leader there."

"Lemme guess, Springer here wanted at least some time with you beforehand?"

"Oh like I haven't given you and Hubcap space when you two needed it." Springer piped up giving his friend a shove. It earned him a glare from the soon-to-be Prime on his lap. "After the meeting though we could all chill out later and watch a vid."

"That'll be nice for once. As long as Roddy doesn't fall asleep again in the middle of it." Drift said.

"Hey!"

They all let out a laugh as Hot Rod pouted. They continued to chat about nothing until Hot Spot walked in. "Hot Rod, Springer, you're both needed in the meeting room."

Hot Rod jumped up before pulling Springer up. "We'll talk to you guys after the meeting." Hot Rod said before following Hot Spot out of the rec room.


	2. Let's get this started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ToraOkami303

Elita was standing at the head of the table waiting for everyone to file into the meeting room. Ultra Magnus walked in first and gave a nod to the femme before taking a seat. Kup and Ironhide walked in shortly afterwards discussing the training schedule. Chromia walked in behind them with Blaster and Red Alert. She gave her amica a small smile before taking her seat next to Ironhide. The last bots to walk in was Hot Shot, Hot Rod, Springer, and, surprisingly, Silverbolt. Elita looked at the aerialbot as he took a seat. “Silver, You didn’t need to come. We know how worried you are for your brothers.”

“I wanted to be here, Commander Elita. Besides Fireflight is keeping Air Raid and Slingshot company. First Aid said they both just need to rest up.” Silverbolt said, giving Elita a smile.

“Very well. Let’s start the meeting then. First order of business, Energon supply. Ultra Magnus, how are our reserves looking?”

“We still have enough to last us a couple vorns and with Perceptor working on a synthetic alternative we will have enough to revive cybertron. But more scouting missions have been coming up empty. So until Perceptor makes a working formula or we get word from Optimus or Prowl, we may need to limit rations soon.” Ultra Magnus said looking around the table.

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Elita said letting out a vent. “We still have no word from either group. At this rate we may need to send someone to try and find out what happened to them.”

“I can go. I still have a working ship and it’ll be the quickest way to get in contact.” Ultra Magnus said looking at Elita.

“If you are offering then we will start preparations for your departure.” Elita said. “Blaster, Springer, you two will be incharge of that. I would say the next topic would be the fact that the others haven't contacted us yet but it appears we have that covered. Next order of business, Shockwave, he has gone far too silent for our liking and with decepticons like Overlord and Sixshot at our doors it is a concern. Sadly we don't have enough spies to go undercover.”

“You could ask Torrent if he wants to go. With his conjunx currently helping with security he has plenty of free time.” Hot Rod said. “Plus he is supposed to be doing Jazz’s job while he is off-planet anyways.”

“Okay that covers that then.” Elita said, giving Hot Rod a nod. “Now onto-”

Blurr ran into the meeting room interrupting Elita’s next sentence. “Sorry-to-interrupt-but-we-have-a-situation. The-DJD-was-spotted-near-Delphi. Our-medics-stationed-there-are-requesting-evac-as-quickly-as-possible.” Blurr said in his normal voice speed. Everyone in the room took a minute to process the fast speech.

Elita was the first one to speak up. “We will send someone immediately. With that I guess our meeting is adjourned. Let’s get things on a roll everyone.” 

\------

A dark blue Polyhexian was walking down the hall of the base whistling to himself. He nodded to everyone he passed before dipping into the rec room to grab two cubes of energon. He chatted with some bots at the dispenser before making his way back out. His whistling calmed down to a soft humming as he walked into the command center. He made his way over to the communications console where a familiar red host mech was sitting. He set a cube on the console next to the mech. “Ya work any harder and ah’m gonna hafta take ya ta First Aid.”

“Ah’ll take a break in a bit, Baritone. We just got dun with a meetin’. ‘Sides someone has ta stay ‘ere and watch tha comms. What if Jazz tried ta contact us?” Blaster said looking at the darker mech. 

“Blaster, we both know ya ain’t gonna take a break any time soon. Call Moonracer or someone. Ya needa break. What would yer amica say if he saw ya like this?” 

“Probably would start buggin meh ta take a break like ya are, ‘Tone.”

“Exactly now we are gonna enjoy our evenin’ energon and then go ta tha rec room for movie night.”

“Ya don’t hafta worry ‘bout me. Ah know yer only doin’ it ‘cause Jazz ain’t ‘ere.”

“That’s where yer wrong. This ain’t ‘bout Jazz not bein’ ‘ere ta keep an optic on ya. Ah care fer ya, Blast. Ah would still check on ya even if my younger bro was ‘ere.” Baritone grabbed one of Blaster’s servos gently. “Please rely on meh. Ah want ta take care of ya.”

Blaster looked straight into Baritone’s blue optics before letting out a vent. “Ah know ah’m just worried is all. ‘Sides Jazz is probably enjoyin time with Prowl. He wouldn't want meh to be worried for ‘im.”

“Exactly now let’s go take a break at Blurr’s bar and watch Rico fail at askin him out again.” Baritone said, pulling the tape deck from his seat. “And then we will come back here so ya can finish yer shift.”

“‘Kay ‘Tone. Ya drive a ‘ard bargain. Is this ‘ow ya treat all the bots?”

“Nah yer a special case.”

\------

Ricochet decided that this cycle was the cycle. He was finally going to ask Blurr out. Torrent and Baritone have both been asking him about when he was going to ask the speedster out. He was starting to get tired of his older brother’s constant asking. At least their older sister Feedback tends to leave him alone about it. But then again she did throw herself down some stairs because Moonracer was walking towards her. Skysong and Turret, his younger siblings, have their own issues to deal with rather than bugging Ricochet about his personal relationships. It was times like this where Ricochet was happy Jazz wasn’t here because his twin would definitely be laughing at him right now. 

Ricochet shook himself out of his thoughts as he walked into the bar. The bar wasn't too crowded. The protectobots were all sitting together in one corner probably enjoying the fact that First Aid took a break for once. Ricochet felt sorry for the younger mech. After his mentor and amica both left the planet First Aid started throwing himself into his work only coming out when one of his brothers dragged him out. Over in a different corner was the wreckers plus Hot Rod and Drift. The only time he has seen those two away from the wreckers are when the wreckers are on a mission. Though it doesn't really surprise him. Hot Rod and Springer have become the resident power couple after Jazz and Prowl left. Ricochet glanced around again until his optics locked onto the speedster he was looking for. 

He took a deep vent and walked over to the bar where Blurr was cleaning some glasses. He took a seat as Blurr walked down to him. "Good-cycle-Rico. Did-you-just-get-off-shift?"

Ricochet looked at Blurr for a klik before the words actually processed. "Uh yeah. Ah 'ad patrol today. Nothin interestin 'appened. What's today's special?"

"Oh-let-me-get-it-for-you. It's-a-mix-of-vintage-praxian-highgrade-and-polyhexian-highgrade. It's-in-honor-for-our-currently-absent-second-and-third-in-command." Blurr said as he started mixing the drink. "I-think-you-would-like-it."

Blurr set the drink down in front of him. "Oh hey there's somethin ah wanted ta-" Ricochet was interrupted by someone calling for Blurr at the other side of the bar.

“Hold-that-thought-for-a-klik.” Blurr said before taking off to the otherside of the bar. Ricochet deflated for a klik. This was going to be harder than it looked apparently. Suddenly as quickly as he ran off, Blurr appeared in front of the orange mech again. “Now-what-was-it-you-were-saying”

“Ah just wanted ta know if ya’d-” Ricochet was cut off again as another bot called for Blurr. Blurr gave him a polite smile before taking off again. Ricochet growled lowly. How did Jazz make this seem so easy.  
“Sorry-again. It-seems-like-it’s-busier-that-I-thought. Now-what-are-you-trying-to-ask?” Blurr said reappearing. Ricochet absolutely adored how fast the racer can be.

“Ah just was tryin ta ask-” Another shout sounded and Blurr was off again. Ricochet was starting to get tired of all the constant interruptions. Blurr appeared back in front of him and gave him a nod to continue. “Blurr, would ya like ta-” Another shout. Ricochet growled even louder and screamed out. “Let meh take ya out for drinks!” 

Blurr looked at him with an amused look on his face. “Well-we-are-already-in-a-bar. Owned-by-me. I-would-be-willing-to-go-get-some-energon-with-you. You’re-charming-in-your-own-way. Next-time-try-not-to-ask-me-out-when-I’m-working.”

“Wait ya sayin that ya’d really go out with meh?” Ricochet said kind of in shock.

“Yes-of-course. Let-me-finish-up-my-shift-and-we-can-head-out.”

Ricochet felt like he was going to crash right there. Blurr’s adorable giggle did not help the situation.  
\------

Ultra Magnus was walking to his quarters to pack when a purple and black mech with a blue visor rolled up next to him in a wheelchair. “Lyric.”

“Magnus.” The mech, Lyric, said rolling in pace with Magnus’s steps. “Elita wants meh ta do a mental eval on ya before ya take off. Make sure ya are sound of mind and all that.”

Magnus let out a vent before looking at the smaller mech. “Okay lead the way.” Magnus said letting Lyric pull ahead of him. Magnus grasped the back of his wheelchair as they started walking towards the psych rooms. Magnus had known Lyric since his family arrived in Iacon after the riots in Polyhex. Lyric was a wreck back then having lost his twin and confined to a wheelchair. According to Jazz, Lyric was a lot more outgoing and mischievous before that incident. Magnus couldn’t blame him for being emotionally unstable. According to Lyric, his spark still ached after the bond snap. It brought joy to Magnus to watch Lyric push through his depression and make something for himself as the main therapist for the wreckers. Lyric waved at Rung as they passed by him into one of the rooms. Lyric motioned him to a chair as he rolled over to a small table with a datapad.

“I don’t really expect this ta take all that long. I know yer mentally sound but Elita wanted ta be completely sure before we let ya venture off.” Lyric said picking up the datapad. “Like always we are gonna start off simple. How are ya feelin?”

“I’ve been feeling fine. Lyric, we really don’t have to go through this. You know my mental health better than anyone. You know I’m fit to leave.” Magnus said looking at the smaller mech.

“Yer right. But that ain’t gonna change the fact that I’m gonna miss yer presence. I’d like ta think of us as friends at this point.” Lyric said flashing a grin. “Besides without ya around my life is gonna get a bit more borin.”

“We are friends, Lyric. Anyways you have your brothers and sisters to keep an optic on you. You don’t need me around constantly.”

“Family is one thing, Mags. But there’s only so much of my siblings I can take before wantin ta roll away as quickly as I can. So just admit yer gonna miss meh and give meh a hug. I’ll give Elita the okay on yer mental status. If ya see my younger brother out there, let him know that the rest of his family misses him.”

“I’ll do just that, Lyric.”


End file.
